<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Storm by vintagelavenderskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980608">Through the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies'>vintagelavenderskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Coping, Darkness, Emotions, Nature, Poetry, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original poems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shaking hands, racing hearts</p><p>constantly</p><p>a failure</p><p>always feeling like i'm</p><p>wrong, stupid, dumb</p><p>"i'm not good enough"</p><p>"nobody likes you"</p><p>ignore the ache in my chest</p><p>ignore the messages from</p><p>friends</p><p>"they're better off without you"</p><p>constantly fighting, always</p><p>hoping that one day</p><p>will be better</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped inside</p><p>Words swirling around</p><p>Need to say something</p><p>"nobody wants to hear you"</p><p>Words,</p><p>deep inside</p><p>Fighting to get out</p><p>Scared to say the wrong thing</p><p>Keep quiet</p><p>"nobody wants to hear you"</p><p>Words trapped inside</p><p>Get out, get out</p><p>She needs to say something</p><p>
  <em>I need to say something</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finding a Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>her words flow</p><p>onto the page, into the air</p><p>"just talk. People want to hear you."</p><p>her voice cracks</p><p>she writes furiously</p><p>words flow onto the page</p><p>spilling from her heart</p><p>her voice is silent. "just talk."</p><p>her voice rings clear</p><p>words coming naturally</p><p>"just talk."</p><p>words spill from her heart</p><p>finally able to speak</p><p>
  <em>I finally found my voice. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hopeful Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>her eyes are filled with stars, bright</p><p>and full of life,</p><p>hopeful, excited, waiting for the day</p><p>when she can go. go and move on,</p><p>free from the past and everything</p><p>that keeps her up at night.</p><p>she looks to the stars, a small comfort,</p><p>a way to feel like</p><p>maybe, maybe, there</p><p>might be a way for her to</p><p>make a difference, get out of this town,</p><p>put the past behind</p><p>her, and start</p><p>anew</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finding Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun shines down on her</p><p>its warmth filling her with joy</p><p>
  <em>joy.</em>
</p><p>something that she hasn't felt in so long</p><p>something that she's been searching for</p><p>always searching, always drifting</p><p>never staying in one place too long</p><p>never getting close to people,</p><p>they always leave</p><p>even when they say</p><p>they won't leave</p><p>it's a lie</p><p>everything's a lie</p><p>
  <em>where's the joy in that? </em>
</p><p>she picks up the pieces, little by little</p><p>telling herself she won't let </p><p>it happen again.</p><p>the sun shines down on her, its</p><p>warmth filling her with joy. </p><p>after so long, she's finally</p><p>found joy, not from someone else</p><p>or any of the usual places she's </p><p>used to going. </p><p>she found joy in herself</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in the darkness, she finds</p><p>solace from everyday life, from</p><p>everything that haunts her</p><p>ghosts, the past, a never ending</p><p>stream of thoughts shouting</p><p>"You're not good enough."</p><p>In the darkness there are stars,</p><p>stars that shine like a million</p><p>little lights, giving her a sense</p><p>of calm in this crazy world.</p><p>she looks toward the stars when</p><p>everything gets to be too much,</p><p>the stars give her hope.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>